


A Vengolor Christmas

by DeLeLionheart



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Mentions of bad kazoo playing, Stealing, that's a lie Br'aad is great at the kazoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLeLionheart/pseuds/DeLeLionheart
Summary: Sylnan and Br'aad get each other gifts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A Vengolor Christmas

Small flakes of snow fall down from the icy blue sky. The sound of it crunching as people step over it fill the air beside the sound of talking and exchange of coins. It’s a busy winter evening as people hurry to buy the presents they forgot to get before. Everyone around wearing scarves and warm clothing, shading themselves from the cold nip of the wind as it flows through. Everyone except one lone young boy.

This boy was only the age of 12. Medium length brown hair coupled chocolate eyes, not that he’s ever had chocolate to compare it to. Pointy ears painted red from the weather and the little clothes he’s wearing barely cover enough to stop him from getting a cold.

A puff of white breath escapes his mouth as he stares at the shop in front of him. Determination in his eyes shows that he knows what he needs to do. Fists clenched and anxiety running through his body he walks through the doors.

The shop is a fairly normal one. A simple clothes shop filled with color and variety. The half-elf spends some time just walking around, looking at everything he wasn’t here for. He has to act like a regular customer, so he simply looks disappointed at everything he saw. The shop owner glanced at him occasionally, but other than that he didn’t suspect a thing.

After enough time past the young boy strolled to the section he was here for. The dresses. There were plenty of pretty winter dresses, ranging in sizes for a child to an adult. ONe dress caught his eye though. A simple short-sleeved, blue dress with golden trimming. The size was perfect for the person he intended to give it to. This was the one.

Now was the hard part. The boy glanced around for anyone nearby and found no one. He listened for anyone coming and heard nothing. The shopkeep couldn’t see him either. Perfect. The Boy stealthily grabbed the dress off the rack and stuffed it into his bag haphazardly.

He stayed for a few seconds, looking at the dresses disappointedly as someone walked past the aisle. He must’ve not heard them, but he’s grateful that the person didn’t come a second earlier.

The boy took a deep breath before walking towards the exit of the store. He was so close. He could feel the cool breeze of the outside squeezing out of the cracks of the door. But…

“Hey!” feet stopped dead in their tracks as the small brunet boy stopped in fear. The shopkeep had called out to him. “What’s that in your bag?” The half-elf’s stomach turned with fear. He couldn’t get caught.

“O-oh nothing…” He stammered out, turning to the questioning shopkeep. The said man glared at him before he began to walk around the counter.

“Now come here, boy. There is something in your bag.” Welp. Time for plan B.

The boy turned back towards the exit and began to run, clutching onto his bag as he booked it out of the area as fast as possible. He made it out of the doors and down the street before the shopkeep opened the doors and screamed “Get that thief!” while pointing at him.

The little thief had a smile on his face as he looked back. He had succeeded and was almost out. All he needed was to…

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang and pain flashing all over his body. He groaned and rubbed his forehead before looking up. Then he made eye contact with a guard. Right in front of him. He had slammed right into a guard.

“Hmmm?” Hummed the man in plated armor. “What’s this about a thief?” A glare was sent the boy way as he nervously smiled.

“Oh, nothing, officer. No thieving here… uh… bye!” and he was on his feet and running down a nearby alley. A few minutes of running and escaping later the boy had lost all traces of the guard and anyone who had seen his crime. He leans against an alley wall and catches his breath. He brings out the dress and smiles as he congratulates himself on his success.

He stuffs the present back into his bag before walking back to his home. He had someone to meet.

Eventually, he got back to the tall factory ontop of a hill. The sneaks through the first floor, avoiding the giggling crazy man and his rats as much as he can. The boy had become accustomed to him by now, but he still wishes to ignore the man’s rambles as much as possible.

He gets to the second floor no problem and looks around for the person he’s looking for, his brother. There are no signs of him, but the little thief doesn’t worry. He’s probably out in town. He sits down and leans against one of the walls to wait for his brother. He passes the time by picking up random pebbles and rocks and throwing them across the room.

Soon enough there was the sound of small footsteps running up the stairs to the second floor, and the boy stood up with a smile on his face, ready to see his little brother Br’aad.

“-an! Nan!” called the small blond boy, shorter and younger than him, but the same pointy ears. A sparkle was shining in his blue eyes as he reached out his arms and tackled his big brother in a hug.

‘Nan’ easily caught him and hugged him tightly. “Hey Br’aad! Where were you?” He asked as he put him down. His favorite part of seeing his brother was hearing his brother calling his name. He could never pronounce it correctly, so he came up with a million and one nicknames for the older boy, and Sylnan loved all of them.

“I was out getting you your present! It’s Chwistmas!” The younger boy explained with a grin and a missing tooth.

“Awh, you didn’t have to! The only thing I needed for Christmas was you.” 

“But I wanted to! You do so much for me and I wanted to pay you back! And it looked so good I thought you would like it!” And then Br’aad opened his own bag and pulled something out. A simple white hat with a red ribbon and two red feather-like designs sticking out of the ribbon.

Sylnan gasped as he took it out of his brother’s hands. He really did like the hat. It was in his style and he would look a lot cooler with it on. He grinned as he put it on and struck a pose. It was a little big for his head, but he’ll grow into it.

His brother giggled and clapped. Sylnan picked up his brother again and hugged him. “Thank you so much, Br’aad. I love it.”

His brother hugged back before being put down again. “Yay! I worked really hard on getting that!”

“Oh?” Sylnan raised his eyebrow

“Yeah! I was playing songs in Townsquare for days before I could get enough money!” Br’aad pulls out his makeshift flute. Sylnan chuckles slightly imagining Br’aad playing that in the middle of town.

“Well thanks again, Br’aad. And hey, I actually got you something too.”

“Really? What is it?!” The excited blond boy asked, jumping up and down at the prospect of getting a present.

Sylnan pushes down the anxiety in his gut and pulls out the small blue dress. Br’aad gasps and grabs it, hugging it to his chest while chanting “Yes, yes, yes!”

Sylnan smiles brightly as he sees that his brother clearly likes the present. “Thank you, Sylly!” and Sylnan was tackled in a hug again. He stepped back a few feet from the impact but caught both of them nonetheless.

“I’m glad you like it! Why don’t you put it on?” Sylnan smiled and suggested. The younger one nodded before beginning to take his shirt off. Sylnan turned around out of courtesy and waited for him to finish.

“I’m done!” was called out and Sylnan turned back around to see his younger brother in the dress. It fit him perfectly, and the dress ended just below his knees.

“You look adorable!” Sylnan complimented and Br’aad smiles brighter.

The two boys, now wearing their presents, sit in the second story as they spend the rest of Christmas together. Not a typical holiday for any family, but it fit the Vengolors perfectly.

Bonus:

Later on in the evening, the sound of rats scuttling up the stairs interrupted the boy’s conversation. Two rats came into view and ran up to each boy. Both rats had golden eyes and they had something in their mouths. The one in front of Br’aad set down a small pink glittery pouch. The boy gasped and picked it up in amazement. It seemed like he really liked it. 

The rat in front of Sylnan opens it’s mouth a drops out a small little dice keychain. Sylnan was confused since he didn’t have any keys to put it on, but it was nice anyway, so he picked it up and put it in his bag to find something for it later.

“Thanks, Rat King!” “Thank you Rat King!” The boys called out, and the only response was a series of giggles and the rats running back down the stairs.


End file.
